The Chimera of NotreDame
by Nayru Toast
Summary: All hell breaks loose when the slayers cast plays in the Hunchback of NotreDame! R/R! pg13 for cuss words and some lame humor ;) Come,join in the chaos!
1. The cast!

O_o; YAy another idea from my poor mental head. This idea came to me while watching The hunchback of Notre Dame of Disney pictures! :) La la,ok,lets see the cast!  
  
Main dudes!  
  
Quasimodo: Zelgadis Graywords  
  
Esmerelda: Lina Inverse  
  
Esmerelda's pet goat: Valgaav (Oh, I'm so cruel. U.u)  
  
Phebus: Xellos Metallium  
  
Frollo: Rezo Graywords (Lord help us _;)  
  
The Gargoyles!  
  
Laverne(The old lady one): Filia Ul Copt  
  
Hugo(the weird fat one O_o): Gaav  
  
Victor(The smart one): Dynst (So cruel :) )  
  
Others! Luupan(The clown narrator.thing): Hellmaster Phibby  
  
People who are extra's since I can't think of anyother parts they can play _:  
  
Amelia (I'm sorry, Amelia fans! She's a fav. of mine too, but I can't think of anyone she can play u_u)  
  
Gourry (Yet again,Sorry!)  
  
Deep sea dolphin  
  
Zelas  
  
Syphiel  
  
Luna Inverse  
  
(And any other slayers characters I can think of.)  
  
Okay!  
  
Lights!  
  
Camera!  
  
Action! 


	2. Phibby's lil gambling corner!

Ok! Let's go!  
  
(The scene starts out with Phibby in his little cart talking to little kids in the town square)  
  
Phibby: One,two...HA! You got snake eyes! Nyaha! I win! (Grabs one kid's money sack)  
  
Kid1: Actually I got 11 (points to the dice)  
  
Puppet: YOU LIE! ALL LIES!!!!  
  
Phibby: Erm.ok, I guess you win.What do I have to do? -_-'  
  
Kid3: Tell us a story! (All the kids start talking)  
  
Phibby: OK! WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE ^$#@ up!!?!?!?!?  
  
(All the kids go silent)  
  
Puppet: MOTHER DUCKER!  
  
Phibby: Shut up you retarded puppet!  
  
(Puppet gets slapped and goes unconscious)  
  
Phibby: That's better. Now, let's start the stupid story. It began some time ago, the tale's about a man, and a monster. (Laughs a bit)  
  
(Cheesy music starts playing)  
  
Phibby: *Ahem* (Starts singing) Dark was the night, when our tale was begun, at the docks of Notre Dame.Oh god this is stupid -_-  
  
(Scene does to a dark night at the docks, an old man, another blonde man and a woman with a baby stepping out of the boat)  
  
Copy Rezo: Shut up the brat!  
  
Gourry: I think we're gonna be spotted.whatever that means..  
  
Syphiel: (To the baby) Hush little one!  
  
Phibby: The gypsies slid silently under the docks of Notre Dame.For the law had been laid for the gypsies, and they lived in fear and alarm..  
  
(The original Rezo comes with his henchmen on his pretty black pony)  
  
Rezo: It's a horse!  
  
Phibby: Whatever. When high as the mutches Um..blah blah (gets hit with a book) Ok! The bells. The bells of Notre Dame..  
  
Gourry: It's Lord Whatshisface!  
  
Syphiel: That's Rezo, Gourry dear!  
  
Gourry: Oh yea.  
  
Rezo: Take these vermin to the palace of justice.  
  
(The henchmen try to capture them ,and easily get Gourry and Copy Rezo,but have trouble with Syphiel, holding the baby.)  
  
Rezo: (Notices the baby) Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her.  
  
Phibby: (snores) zzz.Wha? Oh yea. (coughs) She ran.and stuff.  
  
(Chase scene begins!)  
  
(We see Syphiel running along the streets, Rezo catching up to her with his pretty lil balck pony)  
  
Rezo: It's a horse, damnit! A HORSE!  
  
(Well, anyway, then we see Syphiel banging on the church door)  
  
Syphiel: Sanctuary! Please give us Sanctuary!  
  
Phibby: (Starts eating some Sanctuary, the San Frinsisco treat.)  
  
(Rezo comes and snatches the baby from Syphiel,causing her to fall,and land on her ass, which she had ketchup packets in her back pocket, causing it the look like blood. She rolls down the steps, unconscious)  
  
Rezo: A baby? (Looks at it) O_O! A monster! Like, ew!  
  
Nayru toast: Just stick to the script -_- It's only Mokona I stole from MKR.  
  
Mokona: Pu Pu!  
  
(Rezo then walks over to the fountain and gets ready to drop mokona-er the baby into it)  
  
Shabernigdo and Phibby: STOP!  
  
Phibby: Cried the arch decon. Whatever the hell that is..  
  
Rezo: This is an un holy demon, I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs.  
  
Shabby: (mutters something about a stupid part) (Points to Syphiel) See the innocent blood that is spilt, on the steps of Notre Dame.  
  
Rezo: I am not guilty, she ran, I persued. Besides it's only ketchup.  
  
Shabby: Now you add this child's blood to your guilt, on the Steps of Notre Dame?  
  
Rezo: My conscious is clear!  
  
Shabby: You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you havn't a cwomp.(whispers) What's that mean?  
  
Rezo: (Shrugs)  
  
Shabby: (count.) But you can never run, nor hide from what you done, in the eyes! The very eyes of Notre Dame! (points to the statues)  
  
(All the statues stare at Rezo, all high like)  
  
Phibby: At this moment, Rezo felt out of power and control. And the first time in his life, he felt a twinge of fear, for his imercinent soul..  
  
Rezo: Freaky. Anyway, what should I do?  
  
Shabby: (picks up Syphiel and turns to Rezo) Care for the child, and raise it as your own.  
  
Rezo: What? I'm to be settled with this miss shapen-..very well. But let him stay here in your church.  
  
Shabby: But where, Pray tell?  
  
Rezo: The bell tower, perhaps. Who knows, our lord works in mysterious ways.  
  
(LON starts cackling)  
  
(Rezo and Shabby shudder)  
  
Rezo: Perhaps this foul creature might improve one day to be.of use, to me..  
  
Phibby: And so Rezo gave the child a cruel name. One that means very freaky looking.Zelgadis.  
  
Phibby: (sings all funky now) Now, here is a riddle, guess if you can, hear the bells on Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? Here the bells, bells, bells, bells, Bells of Notre Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*cough cough* aaaaaaaaaaaa*wheeze* aaaaammmeee!  
  
  
  
End of chapter. Yay! Be sure to R/R! I'll love you if you do! 


	3. Zel's big song!

Ok let's go!  
  
  
  
(Scene goes to a young man leaning against the rail of the bell tower. He seems to be normal, but has blue skin and rocks on his face o.o;)  
  
Zelgadis: ...There setting up for the festival of fools..oh the joy -_-  
  
(Now, we see a statue coming to life!.....sorta)  
  
Gaav: (spits feathers out of his mouth) Eagh! Where the hell are all these feathers coming from?! Damn!  
  
Filia: (bops Gaav) Mind your tounge! (goes to Zel) Aw, what's wrong Zelly? Want to tell ol' Filia all about it?  
  
Dynst: (stays silent) ..  
  
Zel: I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all..  
  
Gaav: Aw, come on! It's so cool watching it! Cuz they got all them stupid clowns an stuff!  
  
Dynst: (reads his script) ..We insist you watch the festival with us.  
  
(Now, Zel goes to his little corner in the bell tower, with all his little carvings of people)  
  
(The three gargoyles follow him)  
  
Filia: Aw, come now Zelgadis! Stop mopping and go down to the festival!  
  
Zel: I can't, you know that.  
  
Gaav: I did? That's news to me. Anyway, she's right. You shouldn't stay up here all the time.  
  
Dynst: But Rezo told him not to-  
  
Gaav: Your supposed to agree with us, Dynst.  
  
Dynst: ...  
  
Filia: No one wants to be cooped up here forever, Zel.  
  
Zel: (rolls his eyes and gets up) OK,OK! I'll go.  
  
(Gargoyles cheer, except Dynst.)  
  
(Just then, Rezo comes in, with a basket of food)  
  
Rezo: Good morning, Zelgadis.  
  
Zel: (stammers..well...tries too) G..good morning...Great Grand father...  
  
Rezo: (Knocks on Gaav's head) And who might you be talking to? Your friends?  
  
Zel: .Yes..  
  
Gaav: (Gets ready to bite Rezo's hand)  
  
Rezo: And what are these friends of your made of?  
  
Zel: ..Rock.  
  
Rezo: Good.  
  
Zel: (sarcasticly) Hey! You wouldn't mind letting me go to the festival, would you?  
  
Rezo: (blows a fuse) NO DAMN WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU GO!  
  
Zel: O_o;  
  
Rezo: You poor, poor miss skinned boy...Can't you understand?  
  
(Rezo breaks into a gloomy song)  
  
Rezo: The world is cruel, the world is wicked. It's I alone who you can trust in this whole city! I am your only friend..  
  
Zel: That's sad.  
  
Rezo: I who feed you, teach you, dress you! (cast: EW!) -_-; I who look upon you with out fear. How can I protect you boy? Unless you always stay in here..away in here.Remember what I taught you, Zelgadis.  
  
Zel: (gets ready to sing) damnit.  
  
Rezo: You are deformed.  
  
Zel: I am deformed..  
  
Rezo: And you are ugly.  
  
Zel: And I am ugly...*jeez,there goes my self asteam -_-*  
  
Rezo: And of your kinds does the world show little pity! You do not comprehend!  
  
Zel: You are my one defender.  
  
Rezo: Out there they'll scorn and flee from you.  
  
Zel : Only a monster..  
  
Rezo: Just be grateful to me....Do as I say, Obey....  
  
Zel & Rezo: And stay in here.  
  
Zel: You are good to me , Great grandfather..  
  
Rezo: Remember, Zelgadis, this is your sanctuary.  
  
(Rezo exits)  
  
Zel: (Gets more into character) Everyday I've been in the calamast of stone. Gazing at the people down below me.All my life I've memorized their faces. Knowing them as they will never know me.. All my life I've wondered how it feels, to pass a day. Not above them.. (He's singing now folks, if you didn't know.)  
  
Zel: But part of them....... And out there! Living in the sun.just give me one day out there..all I ask is one. To hold forever, Out there! Where they all live, un aware. What I'd give.What I'd dare.  
  
(Zel walks along the halls of the tower)  
  
Zel: Just to live one day out there..!  
  
(Scene goes around the town, various minor slayers characters are seen acting out as towns people)  
  
Zel: Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives. Through the roofs and gables I can see them..Everyday they just go about their lives! Heedless what a gift it is to be them! If I were in their skin, I'd treasure, every instant..  
  
(scene goes back to Zel, sitting on one of those long things that are on the walls. O-o)  
  
Zel: Out there, living by the sand..taste morning out there, Like ordinary men. Who freely walk about there. Just one day! And then, I swear I'll be content...with my share.. Always fine, Won't despair and all that! I won't care! I'll have spent One day out there!  
  
(Scene cut) 


End file.
